


Snowed In

by helloyesIamtrash



Series: Inked at Midnight [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Proposals, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, barely mentioned, because how else would they meet?, stuck on a mountain lift, suga is the best, tooru has suga and iwa uvu, v fluffy, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloyesIamtrash/pseuds/helloyesIamtrash
Summary: Though no one knows how or why, at midnight on a person’s 16th birthday, they get writing on their wrist, almost like a tattoo. This writing, whatever it says, has something to do with your soulmate. It’s usually something like the first thing they say to you after it appears, or an inside joke you two will have, maybe a phrase they say a lot. Simply a push in the right direction, fate’s little nudge-nudge wink-wink about what future you have in store. This is how Suga and Oikawa became soulmates!





	

**Author's Note:**

> HI IT'S BEEN A WHILE AND I'M NOT DEAD SO HERE'S SOME OISUGA HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY

Some people would say to start that they don’t know how they got into whatever hilarious, shenanigan-filled story that they were about to tell.

Tooru knew perfectly well how he has gotten into the situation at hand. 

It had all started a few weeks ago, when Iwaizumi had slammed his hands down on Tooru’s desk, stray papers and assignments fluttering slowly onto their dorm floor. The brunet had been studying for so long that he measured time in cups of coffee rather than minutes or hours (he was on cup five, possibly day two or three), and his best friend slash platonic soulmate slash roommate had apparently had enough.

Though no one knows how or why, at midnight on a person’s 16th birthday, they get writing on their wrist, almost like a tattoo. This writing, whatever it says, has something to do with your soulmate. It’s usually something like the first thing they say to you after it appears, or an inside joke you two will have, maybe a phrase they say a lot. Simply a push in the right direction, fate’s little nudge-nudge wink-wink about what future you have in store. 

On Iwaizumi’s sixteenth birthday, no one was surprised when his swirly mint green tattoo said ‘Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan! Show it to me!’, and when those words came flying out of Tooru’s mouth the next day, neither of them were shocked. Any form of green tattoo meant platonic soulmates. Iwaizumi had replied ‘Why did I know that this would happen,’ and when Tooru felt the invisible press against his wrist and saw the mint green slanted font on his skin, he allowed himself to cry and throw his arms around his best friend. It was the best day of his life, as far as he was concerned. 

However, when Tooru’s birthday rolled around, he was stunned to see a new light silver tattoo right below the mint green. 

‘Well, it looks like you’re stuck with me for a while,’ shone in the morning sun, the reflective font neat and slightly curved. It was gentle, not overwhelming in any way but impossible to deny or ignore. Emotions choked the setter’s throat, unsure of how he felt about the new tattoo. On one hand, it felt like he was somehow betraying his precious Iwa-chan. On the other hand, it was exciting and comforting to know that someone out there was perfect for him romantically. But, to think that someone could get as close as Iwaizumi has was almost revolting - he didn’t need anyone else! He already had the perfect friend, the perfect man. Whoever this other soulmate was, he didn’t need them. So, after a short trip to Sephora courtesy of his mom, he got some concealer for the metallic ink on his wrist. 

Tooru managed to keep the secret for all of a week before the ace caught a glimpse. It was late after practice had already ended, and Iwaizumi had reluctantly agreed to stay and help the setter perfect some recieves. They had a good groove going, but then the dark-haired boy sent an off serve to the brunet. High off of the energy swirling on the court, he dived for it only to scuff his wrist. He received it just fine, but the ball had reclaimed enough foundation to give Iwaizumi a good glimpse of a few metallic letters before the setter quickly covered it up. Now, Iwaizumi wasn’t stupid - he put two and two together at record speed, and he was pissed. Stomping under the net and over to Tooru, who looked skittish and nervous as the boy approached, Iwaizumi grabbed a fistful of his jersey and looked Tooru dead in the eye. 

“Show me.” He growled, not a glimmer of light in his eyes. 

“Show you what, Iwa-chan?” Tooru laughed nervously, his face pale. 

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi said accusingly, and that was that. Something gave, and the setter hesitantly offered up his wrist. The shorter of the two let go of Tooru’s shirt and took his wrist, gently rubbing away the rest of the concealer. The skin around it was tinged pink from the sting of recieves, but the silvery ink was there, clear as day. Iwaizumi stared at it openly, face unreadable before he spoke. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked sternly, his gaze burning holes into the metallic words. 

“I don’t need anyone else,” Tooru spat out. “I already have you, and you’re all I need.” His voice broke at the end, and if he could have forced himself to look, he would have seen his best friend’s eyes soften. 

“Oi,” Iwaizumi said roughly as he put his hands on the setter’s shoulders, forcing him to look up. “We’re always going to be a team. We’re not going to suddenly grow apart because you have another soulmate. And I’m probably never going to say this again, so you’d better listen up. I need you. I think I’ve needed you since the day we’ve met, I just haven’t shown it. You need me too,” Iwaizumi gestured to Tooru’s mint green tattoo. “And for now, you’re right. I’m all you need. But later, you’ll find someone you didn’t even know you needed, and if you think that I’m gonna get in the way of that then you’ve got some rethinking to do. So promise me that if you find them, that you’ll give your soulmate a chance, yeah?” Tooru stood there for a moment, floored, small tears pooling in his eyes. 

“Don’t cry.” Iwaizumi said nervously, but it was too late. Loud sobs wracked the brunet’s body as he draped himself across his platonic soulmate, and with a small chuckle, Iwaizumi returned the hug. 

That was when he was sixteen. 

Now, he was twenty, and Iwaizumi was his college roommate, who was looming over him with a scary look in his eye (probably because Tooru hadn’t slept in at least a good 24 hours).

The setter blinked slowly before bringing his gaze to Iwaizumi, preparing to give a cheery excuse that never made its way into reality. 

“Take a break Shittykawa, you promised you wouldn’t do this again.” Iwaizumi demanded, his eyes flashing black with fury and determination. 

“I’m fine, Iwa-chan! Such a worrier.” He insisted, attempting to return to his work, but his friend’s hands remained unmoving from the assignment he was working on. 

“What’s the largest known star in the galaxy?” Iwaizumi asked, his gaze unwavering from Tooru’s own hazy chocolate orbs. He frowned slowly, wracking his brain for a moment or two before the prodding eyes narrowed. “You took too long. It usually takes you seconds. Eta Carinae. You need proper food, c’mon.” The shorter boy ushered Tooru without much resistance into their shared kitchenette, where his favorite tea was already brewed and waiting. A soft, sleepy smile grew on the brunet’s face as he sat down and took a tentative sip. Lukewarm. He cringed a little as the raven-haired force of nature clanked some plates haphazardly onto the counter and pushed some leftovers onto their plates before shoving one in front of Tooru, along with a fork. 

“Eat.” He demanded, and the setter obliged. For a while, they ate in silence, and he had to admit that he felt more energized and revitalized. “What’s going on, Tooru?” Iwaizumi asked quietly, his tone less angry, but firm and clearly concerned. Tooru sighed - it was his fault, anyway. 

“Nothing.” Tooru said softly, even though it was a boldfaced lie. Iwaizumi’s lips pressed into a thin line. 

“That’s it,” The former ace intoned firmly. “We’re going to a mountain resort for Christmas, and there’s nothing you can do to say no.” Oikawa blinked a few times before confirming that yes, this was reality and not a sleepless haze. Homebody Iwaizumi, who calls his mother every single day to catch up on the recent events in Miyagi, stays in his room more often than not to study, and never wants to go anywhere outside of a 20 mile radius for no good reason suddenly wants to go on a vacation? 

“You hate the cold.” Tooru stated suspiciously. 

“We need the break. And it’s winter anyway, it’ll be cold anywhere.” Iwaizumi allowed. Tooru’s eyes narrowed, his mind clearing more now that food was in his stomach. 

“We’re both poor college students, how will we afford it?” Tooru questioned, still wary of the whole situation. At this, Iwaizumi had the right to look a little sheepish. 

“Your mother’s been worried about you.” Iwaizumi admitted stiffly, and Tooru’s mouth was set in a rigid line. After his family had worked so hard to get the money to get him into his dream college (he helped out, of course), Tooru was always adamant about not taking any money that his mother offered. He knew she meant well by it, but it just made him feel guilty.

“I should have figured,” Tooru sighed, before stabbing at some vegetables. 

“She said it was a Christmas present.” Iwaizumi continued, and the setter did feel a little better because of it. Though he was still going to be sour. 

“Not much of a present if I don’t want to go.” He muttered, and the darker-haired boy looked up at him for a moment, confused, before his furrowed brows raised and a knowing smirk made it’s way onto his face. 

“You’ll like it, trust me. There’s a surprise there.” Iwaizumi said nonchalantly, and dammit, he knew just how to get him interested. Despite himself, curiosity shone in his eyes and he was hooked. 

A month or so later, around 7:00 pm on December 23rd, he and Iwaizumi were riding their bus to their rented cabin. After the long train ride, Iwaizumi was exhausted and had decided to get some shut eye before doing whatever they were going to do at the cabin. Tooru, however, couldn’t bring himself to be tired. The train ride had only given him time to be more and more curious about whatever this surprise was going to be, so much so that he was literally bouncing up and down in the creaky bus seat. 

“Shittykawa. I have been trying to sleep for the past hour. Stop bouncing in your seat like you’re twelve.” Iwaizumi groaned, sleep-deprived and annoyed. 

“But I can’t help it, Iwa-chan! I’m so excited!” Tooru lit up when his friend spoke - he felt like he was going to explode if he didn’t talk to someone about this soon, but he didn’t want to wake his friend manually for fear of his life. The ace sighed tiredly, taking out his phone and checking the time with a huff. 

“We’re almost there anyway, I guess I’ll just crash there.” Iwaizumi grumbled, and Tooru cheered, chattering about how he got presents for everyone and how WARM his new beanie is (he swore that it passed like it was just for fashion, but it’s functional too!!!) and how he’s so ready for hot chocolate at the cabin. 

Tooru really does love Christmas, it’s his favorite holiday. The exams and papers had dampened him down before, but once he got the Christmas spirit, absolutely nothing could stop him. He became a whirlwind of tinsel, bright smiles, and holiday flavored seasonal coffee drinks. It was both endearing and obnoxious. Iwaizumi thanked every god he could think of when they arrived at their stop. They both shouldered their bags (Tooru with many more because he always packs HALF of his enormous closet ‘So I can be ready for any occasion!’) and headed towards the cabin. As they step onto the porch of the rustic-looking household and Iwaizumi fumbles with his key, the setter’s eyes are sparkling with delight. 

“So, what’s the surprise, Iwa-chan? Tell me, tell me, tell me!” Tooru bounced on the balls of his feet for emphasis, grinning like a little kid. At that exact moment, Iwaizumi opened the lock with a click and swung open the door to find two men standing in the hall. They were both in ridiculous poses. The one with light pink hair was kneeling on the ground facing the door, his arms in a downward V shape. The one with dark black hair was standing behind him, his hands in an upwards V shape. They looked like they were out of a kids cartoon in the poses, but their faces were hilariously blank. To make matters worse, they each had obnoxiously bad holiday sweaters - the lighter-haired one had a light blue fuzzy one with a garrish snowman on the front, and the darker-haired one had a black sweater with working lights on it - and had one pre-made bow slapped on their heads. 

“Merry Christmas, Hanger Tooru.” They said in unison, their monotone and dead expressions combined with how ridiculous they looked pushing the two new arrivals over the edge. Iwaizumi burst out laughing in combination because of their antics and because of how dead tired he was. Tooru was cackling, his head bowed down to his knees and tears forming in his eyes because he needed a break and university was stressing him out this was all too much for him and god, he had missed these two dorks so much more than he realized. 

“Makki, Mattsun!” Tooru cried, barreling towards the two and tackling both of them into a hug. The two former Seijoh players similarly went to the same college as each other, but a different one than Tooru and Iwaizumi attended. They all video chatted when they could and texted each other at least once every day or so, but it was so different than being physically together. 

“Gross, Oikawa, you’re cold, getoff.” Matsukawa griped, but he still hugged back - the Seijoh meme team had missed them too, after all. 

“Iwaizumi, get your short ass over here, this is a reunion and like hell we’re letting you stand there.” Hanamaki grinned, opening his arms out. Tooru and Matsukawa followed in suit, jeers and whines spilling out until Iwaizumi gave a roll of his eyes and joined the mass pile of limbs on the cabin floor, all of them smiling like idiots. 

“Good surprise, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked, a rare smug smile on his face as Tooru looked up at him, eyes shining with happiness. The brunet looked between all three of his friends and nodded. 

“The best surprise.” He confirmed, beaming the largest he’s had in a long, long time. 

They all caught up on the couch that night, recalling their best high school glory days over hot chocolate and marshmallows and warm blankets next to the fireplace. They all laughed until they cried and then they cried some more, because they were all together again for the first time in a good six months and it had been way, way too long. To make up for this, the evening was filled with plenty of banter, including gratuitous amount of blocking people from entering a doorway. It all started because of Hanamaki.

“Sorry, your eyebrows must be less comparable to a small animal dying on your face for you to enter.” Hanamaki grinned, wiggling his own, thinner eyebrows to Matsukawa. While the others laughed, he simply wiggled his own small caterpillars and shoved his way into the room. When Hanamaki got up for more cocoa, it was time for revenge.

“Sorry, your hair color must be naturally occurring in nature to enter.” Matsukawa deadpanned as he blocked the entryway, and the salmon-haired boy pouted mockingly. 

“C’mon, you know this is it’s natural color, asshole.” Hanamaki grumbled, but a smile was on his face as he shoved against his dark-haired friend to enter the room, much to Tooru’s glee and Iwaizumi’s fond exasperation. Then, Tooru got up to get ‘his favorite blanket’ for ‘old time’s sake’ (it was an old, soft blanket that was large enough for all of them and their long limbs, and better yet, it had a galaxy pattern). When the setter returned with an armful of fabric, he was met by two guardian men, standing on either side of the doorway. They each took one mocking look at the brunet, then at each other, and nodded in sync. 

“Sorry, you must have less than three products in your hair to enter this room.” They said in monotone, and then got into the typical bouncer positions - eyes facing directly forward, feet spread apart, and hands covering their crotches (you know it’s true, don’t deny it). After a moment of splutters, and angry huffing about how it took effort to get his hair perfect, Tooru tried to make a break for it and barge into the room, only to be stopped and wrestled to the ground playfully by the two ‘bouncers’. At that particular moment, Iwaizumi stepped out to see what the scuffling noises outside the door were. 

“Oi, what’s going-” Iwaizumi started, pausing when he saw Matsukawa pinning the brunet’s arms to the floor and Hanamaki sitting on his legs triumphantly. The shortest of them all stood there, obviously struggling for the right words, when he sighed. “This is not what I came here for. I don’t need to see this. I didn’t ever need to see this. If I’m going to handle you three, I need more coffee.” He grumbled, completely done with the three as he stepped over them all to get coffee from the living room. All three of the remaining men looked at each other, their thoughts aligning perfectly as wicked grins grew on their faces and scrambled to get up. When Iwaizumi returned, he found them all inside the room, but blocking his entrance. 

“Sorry, but you must be at least six feet to enter.” They all grinned in unison, and at this point, Iwaizumi was simply done, and he knew what he needed to do. 

“Tooru,” He addressed bluntly, softening his expression as he turned to his platonic soulmate, who looked surprised at the use of his first name instead of the routine ‘Shittykawa’ that was so often said. “I’m tired, cuddle me.” He deadpanned, holding out his arms, and Tooru melted. Iwaizumi initiating or even asking for physical contact was so far and few in between, he couldn’t simply say no. The brunet moved to allow him in in almost a trancelike state, as did the other two. Iwaizumi then strolled in there, plopped himself on the couch, and grinned wickedly at his three friends. 

“Suckers.” He chuckled, and Tooru gasped in realization. 

“Outplayed.” Hanamaki breathed. 

“Nice one.” Matsukawa congratulated, legitimately impressed. 

“REVENGE!” Tooru screeched, and sped past the other two to pile onto Iwaizumi’s lap. The meme team shared a glance, shrugged, and took their rightful places to sandwich the struggling ace on the couch. 

They all fell asleep like that, a tangle of arms and legs covered in a tattered blanket, dreaming of all of the fun they’ve had and what they’ll do tomorrow. 

After a rather domestic-mundane morning, they all decided to go to the ski lodge to get on the slopes. Tooru, however, after zipping up countless layers and scarves (yet still managing to look good, to the rest of the friend’s annoyance), forgot his oh-so important hat back on one of the benches. 

“I’ll catch up and meet you guys at the top, okay?” He beamed, and the rest of them reluctantly agreed, after some teasing (Hanamaki and Matsukawa) and threats to be quick (Iwaizumi). Tooru easily smiled and lightly jogged back to the station, where a little girl had seen him leave his hat and forced her father and her to stay and wait until the ‘nice man comes back to get it’. He had helped her with her boots while her father was in the bathroom, and her mother was apparently quite useless with anything related to the cold. After a big thank you and a surprise hug from the tiny girl, the setter ran back, hat on his head and a pep in his step. As he jogged up to the ski lift, he put on his goggles and snapped his boots onto his snowboard before awkwardly shuffling onto the encased lift that would take him to the top of the mountain. He waited momentarily, but then gave a confused look to the lift attendant as to why he wasn’t moving. 

“These are meant for two people, we’re waiting for someone to get in with you.” The woman explained, a small, apologetic smile on her face. Tooru waved it off, not minding the wait. Before long, a man dressed in similar bulk and a thick scarf covering his face sat down next to him, a snowboard attached to his boots as well. The brunet toyed with the idea of making conversation with this person, but decided against it - the scarf would only get in the way of speaking. So, as the lift jerked up the mountainside, they both sat in silence, Tooru admiring the view as they traveled higher. The snowy peaks looked almost ethereal from this height, and he wanted to soak it all in for as long as possible. 

Lucky for him, he got his wish when the lift suddenly groaned to a stop in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere. After sharing a confused look with the other passenger, an ancient radio in the corner of the lift roof emitted some static-y sounds before morphing into intelligible words. 

“-I repeat, the lift machines have frozen together. We will fix this as soon as we can and get you all back down safely. We apologize for the inconvenience.” A rough, stressed-sounding voice proclaimed, and Tooru groaned, sinking childishly into his seat. He loved winter as much as any other person, but he could only handle the cold for so long. 

“Well, it looks like you’re stuck with me for a while.” The man beside him joked, pushing a stray strand of silvery-gray hair out of his face as he pulled down his scarf. Tooru felt himself suck in a sharp breath. It may have been a placebo effect, but he could have sworn he felt his tattoo tingle under his layers of clothing. Now, Tooru’s had this happen before - the same sentence said to him a few random times by people whose faces he can’t even remember at this point. He always said something cautiously back, and they wouldn’t react at all. Not soulmates. So, the brunet always approached these situations with caution and wariness. 

“I suppose so! I’m Oikawa Tooru.” He grinned as he took off his goggles to get a clear view, making an attempt at friendly conversation. However, as soon as the words left his mouth, it seemed like the person beside him started to choke on his own spit. Both boys made eye contact once again, disbelief shining in both pairs of brown eyes. 

Shit. 

“Sugawara Koushi.” The boy choked out, removing his own goggles to fully reveal a soft face with reddened cheeks, pale skin, and sparkling chocolate eyes. Tooru swore he’s seen him somewhere. His eyes narrowed as he wracked his brain before coming to a shrieking halt - Karasuno’s reserve setter. 

“You were the Karasuno reserve setter! Mr. Refreshing!” Tooru spluttered, remembering flashes of silver hair and loud laughter and sly strategies behind his innocent demeanor. The silver-haired boy was taken aback, blinking a few times before a small smile came onto his face. 

“Wow, I didn’t expect the best setter in the prefecture to remember me. And, Suga is fine, Oikawa-san.” He said humbly, easing whatever tension there was immediately with his own aura - it was impressive. 

“Of course I did! You gave us a good run for our money, and worked extremely well with your team.” Tooru stated, because it was true. He specifically remembered being annoyed because it wasn’t enough to have Tobio-chan on that troublesome team, no - they had to have another good setter, too. The other’s (rather pink) lips formed a perfect o. 

“Thank you, I suppose? I didn’t think I was all that noticeable in high school.” Koushi laughed, and Tooru could have sworn he heard bells ringing delicately in the distance. 

“Wait. Can I see your tattoo?” Tooru said suddenly, his eyebrows furrowing slightly as a thought came to him. Koushi nodded, and shifted away his winter jacket sleeves enough to show a light blue tattoo displaying ‘I suppose so! I’m Oikawa Tooru,’ written in neat cursive. “You… knew my name? How come you didn’t say anything?” Tooru asked quietly. 

“Well,” Koushi sighed, his tone more melancholy than bitter. “You already have a soulmate, right? Iwaizumi? I know people can have multiple soulmates, but I didn’t want to be a homewrecker. I don’t have two tattoos, so it’s not polyamorous, either. Besides, you two were always perfectly in sync whenever I saw you two, whether it was on or off the court. You already have who you need. I was going to leave you be but, well, here we are.” He finished sheepishly as he gestured vaguely around them at their situation, but there was genuine sadness in his tone. In the back of his mind, he remembered Iwaizumi’s words from all those years ago - to give his soulmate a chance. His soulmate, who completely respected his relationship with Iwaizumi (with some misunderstandings) to a point where he couldn’t bring himself to meet brunet, despite knowing that he was his soulmate. Sugawara Koushi was selfless and beautiful, and at that moment Tooru decided that he would give this his all. If not for himself, for Koushi.

“You’re right in some aspects, Suga-chan,” Tooru said slowly, still processing some of the information. “Iwa-chan is technically my soulmate. My platonic soulmate.” Koushi’s head whipped around to stare at the former Aoba Jousai setter, doe eyes wide in disbelief. 

“What?” Koushi murmured softly, nervous ticks flowing throughout him. “But I always saw a silver tattoo-” 

“That was your tattoo, Suga-chan.” Tooru said dryly, but his words had a lilt rather than any bite as he rolled his eyes. He could see the gears turning quickly in Koushi’s head as he recalled his memories. 

“So, that means…” Koushi trailed off, one gloved hand covering his mouth in shock.

“Yup! Iwa-chan is my best friend for life, he can’t get rid of me now,” Tooru exclaimed proudly, rolling up his winter layers to show off both of his tattoos - green and silver, Iwaizumi and Koushi. A perfect balance for his life, neither intervening and stealing the other. A yin and yang for him. “And neither will you.” Tooru grinned, taking Koushi’s gloved hand in his own and squeezing it gently, a reminder. ‘I’m here.’ Koushi simply stared at the other setter, then his eyes wandered down to their hands, and finally he closed his eyes and chuckled. 

“I was so stupid,” Koushi giggled, shaking his head slightly. “Sorry it took so long.” 

“We’re here now, aren’t we? Besides, if I was in your position, I would have thought the same for you and your captain, Thighchi.” The brunet admitted, and Koushi snorted. 

“Daichi? I can see how you’d think that, actually, our underclassmen used to call us Mom and Dad,” Koushi recounted, and they both laughed. “But soulmates? No, just good friends.” Tooru hummed in acknowledgement, and at that moment, the lift sputtered and coughed back to life, starting again to slowly make its way up the mountain. 

“Want to crash the Aoba Jousai third years semi-reunion? You haven’t lived til you’ve tried Makki’s mom’s cream puffs.” Tooru enticed, but Koushi was hesitant. 

“I don’t want to impose, and even though we’re soulmates, we’re still technically strangers and-” Koushi rambled, but the brunet cut him off. 

“You won’t be imposing. Iwa-chan will be happy that I finally found you, and Makki and Mattsun will be too. And you’re technically a third-year! Just not Aoba Jousai. Ah, look, I see them! Too late now!” Tooru waved off his soulmate’s protests, beaming victoriously as three distant figures came bursting out of what the two could safely assume to be the control room. Koushi sighed and shook his head, but he couldn’t ward off the smile on his face. The lift finally came to a complete stop, and as soon as the doors opened, Koushi was greeted with three faces - two mildly relieved and one extremely angry. 

“Oh good, you’re alive.” The black-haired one said, his large eyebrows no longer furrowed. 

“Iwaizumi was gonna blow a gasket.” The pink-haired one added, and that left the angry one - Iwaizumi, Koushi remembered, who indeed looked like he was about to explode. The short, dark-haired man grabbed a fistful of Tooru’s jacket and yanked him out of the lift, burying his head in the other’s shoulder and yelling what Koushi assumed would have been various insults, if not for the jacket muffling the noises. Tooru still had his snowboard strapped to his feet and the force combined with their weight sent them tumbling to the ground. The brunet was chuckling and began to give numerous apologies. Koushi then awkwardly shuffled out of the lift, finding his balance when he felt a blanket being wrapped around him. It was the pink-haired man from before; he and his friend seemed to finally take notice of the other passenger. 

“You were in the lift with Oikawa for that long? Impressive.” The pink-haired one said, his eyes sparkling with interest and mirth. 

“Not really.” Koushi smiled shyly, very aware that the two giants’ eyes were now on him. “Are you two friends of his?” 

“No. We hate him.” The dark-eyed one deadpanned. 

“Rude, Mattsun!” Tooru gasped, his snowboard now in his arms as he and Iwaizumi joined their small group. 

“Mattsun?” Koushi asked with a wry smile. 

“Matsukawa Issei,” Iwaizumi interrupted, before the devilish duo could say anything else. “And the other is Hanamaki Takahiro. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime. Thank you for putting up with this asshole for a few hours.” He stated, and Koushi couldn’t help himself. 

“Sugawara Koushi, and it was no problem, Iwaizumi-san! But I think it’ll be much more than a few hours.” Koushi beamed innocently and shot Tooru a look, his lips pulled into a sweet smile but his eyes glimmering coyly. The brunet blanched; his soulmate had a devilish side to him. 

“What do you mean?” Iwaizumi asked, his tone polite but confused as he looked between the two. 

“You see, ah, Suga-chan is my soulmate. The other one.” Tooru said sheepishly, and Iwaizumi’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. The other two looked at each other in disbelief before turning to the silver-haired beauty. 

“Why does he always get the good-looking ones?” Matsukawa asked no one in particular, though his words earned him a raised eyebrow and a miffed scoff from Hanamaki. 

“Wow, thanks, babe.” Hanamaki grumbled, his pink cheeks puffed out. 

“I thought the ‘excluding you’ part was clearly implied.” Matsukawa rolled his eyes, grabbing his soulmate’s hand, who huffed but squeezed it nonetheless. 

“Iwaizumi-san? Are you okay? Is… Is this okay?” Koushi asked gently, taking a tentative step towards the seemingly-frozen man. He blinked rapidly before shaking his head and sighing and clapping a hand on the former Karasuno setter’s back. 

“Welcome, and I’m sorry for what you have to deal with from now on.” Iwaizumi said solemnly. Koushi, who was fearing the worst, huffed out a relieved laugh. 

“Is it just pick on the pretty setter day?” Tooru asked indignantly as he looked between his friends. 

“Of course not! We would never pick on Sugawara-san.” Matsukawa deadpanned, his expression blank but his eyes gleaming. 

“Please, Suga is fine!” Koushi tittered, a wide grin on his face. “So, Hanamaki-san, Matsukawa-san, how was Oikawa in high school?” The couple looked at each other devilishly. 

“And Iwaizumi-san! I’d love to hear some childhood stories about you two.” Koushi continued innocently, and Iwaizumi chuckled as Tooru grew as white as a sheet. 

“How about we do that when we warm up at the lodge?” Iwaizumi said warmly, and they all (minus the brunet, who was still in a state of mild horror) nodded in agreement and started to make their way towards the building, chatting so naturally that it seemed like they had known Koushi for years. Tooru smiled softly. Somehow, he knew that this would all turn out okay. 

“Oikawa, Iwaizumi-san said that he’ll let you freeze out here if you don’t hurry up!” Koushi yelled back to the brunet. 

“Coming!” Tooru yelled, and ran back towards his group. His friends, his soulmates. His own little family.

Epilogue:

Tooru was grinning. It was a recurring trend that happened a lot lately, since, you know, the love of his life agreed to marry him. 

You know. 

The usual stuff. 

It had taken him a while to devise the perfect plan, though, because it needed to be amazing. Iwaizumi had grumbled throughout Tooru’s constant indecisive planning and whining and bolting out of bed at two am and calling his friend with a good idea that Koushi was going to say yes no matter what - they were soulmates. To which, Tooru always replied the same way- 

“Iwa-chan, I know he’ll say yes! That’s not the point! It still needs to be special.” 

-to which Iwaizumi would reluctantly agree to. The two came up with a lot of good plans, from the pinterest-fairy lights garden night to the classic asking-after-dessert-at-a-fancy-restaurant cliche. They had been shooting ideas for months when they finally came up with the perfect plan. It was their 6th anniversary soon, so Tooru decided to take his soulmate back to the ski resort where they met and propose at midnight on their anniversary. Not too over the top, because as much as the brunet wanted it to be, Koushi didn’t want anything extravagant. He was short and sweet, to the point. Tooru loved it. 

Which led him to now, with the two of them renting a small cabin and drinking warm cider as they huddled together for warmth in the cold months. 

“You’re cold, Koushi. Get your dead hands off of me.” Tooru complained, but his light tone and lucid smile gave away his true feelings. His boyfriend tilted his head upwards so two pairs of chocolate orbs could meet, one slightly annoyed and the other one miffed. Koushi then rolled over to cover the brunet’s body more, purposely brushing his bare limbs on Tooru’s own. 

“But I’m comfy, Tooru.” The silver-haired man yawned, but he was grinning. The brunet huffed, the black velvet box in his pocket started to feel more and more like lead. It wasn’t midnight yet. Koushi started to squirm more in his boyfriend’s lap for the sole purpose to irk him. He stretched his arms, shifted slightly every few seconds, until he rolled over and his hand brushed something strange. Tooru froze and looked at the clock. 11:45. Not nearly time yet, but Koushi’s eyes were wide as he pressed his palms to the bulky pocket, slipping a hand inside hesitantly and inhaling sharply as fingertips met velvet. The brunet squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Koushi-” Tooru started, but his whirling brain’s monologue that was about to spew out was thankfully interrupted by one, earth-shaking word. 

“Yes.” Brown eyes flew open in shock to stare at his soulmate, who was staring straight at him. 

“But you don’t even know what’s inside? You shouldn’t jump to conclusions.” Tooru laughed nervously. 

“Tooru,” Koushi said, his voice dangerously controlled. Challenging him. “I found this in the back of your sock drawer months ago and it took all I had to not run out, shove this on your finger, and propose myself. Now, are you proposing or not?” His gaze was intense, unfaltering. Somehow still endearing. A hint of pleading, nervousness in small, fidgeting fingers. 

“Will you marry me?” Tooru asked automatically, the small voice that’s been living in the back of his head, the one that’s been whispering one tiny phrase at the most random moments - when they were washing the dishes after a particularly good dinner, when Koushi handed him a cup of coffee (just the way he liked it) at too early in the morning, when his soulmate was giggling with Tooru’s mother on the phone like they were old friends - finally being heard. Instead of his soulmate saying ‘yes, yes a million times yes’ like he envisioned, Koushi started giggling hysterically. Panic crept up Tooru’s veins. 

“You-You didn’t even show me the damn box or get down on one knee.” Koushi managed to squeak between hiccuping laughs, like it was the funniest thing in the damn world. 

“Listen,” Tooru whined, a mixture of embarrassed, nervous, and (most prevalently) highly offended. “I came here for you to be my husband, not for you to make fun of me.” 

“I didn’t say yes yet.” Koushi hummed innocently, all coy smiles and small little laughs. 

“You didn’t say no either, Koushi.” Tooru mimicked his tone, lowering his eyelids and his lips pulling upwards at the corners. 

“Hm, I didn’t, did I?” Suga wondered, his tone teasing as he stalled his words. “Wellllll, I suppose if there’s no other option, I’ll have to say yes.” Wide grins split both of their faces as they both fell back onto each other laughing and giggling in each other’s arms, and an unopened ring box was left in Tooru’s pocket, forgotten. They didn’t need it to be in love. 

(Koushi cried when Tooru put it on his finger later in the early, early morning.)

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS I'M SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! AP classes are awful, so I don't have a lot of time these days, but I'll try my best to update a little more regularly! <3 
> 
> Options!  
> A) Platonic KenHina  
> B)KuroOi  
> C)IwaOiMatsuHana  
> D) Other, hit me up :)  
> My tumblr is decadentcandyeagle if you wanna chat! Hope you all enjoyed! <3


End file.
